


I Never Go Back On My Promise - That Is My Ninja Way

by Shuppet



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuppet/pseuds/Shuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akamaru is seriously ill and you may be the only one who can save him. Finding the herbs to cure the ninja pup might be difficult, but keeping his partner from dying of worry might be the real challenge here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Go Back On My Promise - That Is My Ninja Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I had written when I was bored and isn't beta'd, so I apologize for any grammatical and spelling errors! Also, I posted this before on a different site, but that site is closing down so I'm just moving it~
> 
> Additionally, this is a story that I couldn't and still haven't decided whether or not to continue. For now, I'm going to list this as complete, but I may return to it at a later date. 
> 
> Enjoy~

You walked through the hallway, having been summoned by none other than Konoha's Hokage herself this morning. You knew you were being summoned for a mission, but the specifics of the mission had yet to be disclosed to you. Rapping gently on the door, you let yourself in. Besides Lady Tsunade sitting behind her desk and Shizune standing beside her, fellow Chuunin Kiba Inuzuka and Jonin Kakashi Hatake also stood to the side. "You requested my presence?" You asked out of obligation, bowing before Lady Tsunade. 

"______, allow me to get right to it. Recently Kiba's partner and nin dog Akamaru has somehow contracted a possibly deadly disease uncommonly known as Pseudorabius. The only known cure for this disease is-" 

"Juice from the elusive Melianthus buds." You couldn't help but chime in, knowing the answer all too well. After all, herbology expertise was famously synonymous with your family, so knowing something as simple as this was a given. Lady Tsunade nodded, apparently unbothered by your accidental interruption. 

"Your mission then is to find and harvest enough of these leaves to create a serum to treat Akamaru's illness. Kakashi and Kiba will accompany you. I've already shown them where the plant grows, but it'll be up to you to identify and properly pick them once you get there. You should leave as soon as you're prepared. The three of you are dismissed." As Lady Tsunade refocused on the papers on her desk having dismissed you, you and the other two exited the room. Once outside, Kakashi spoke up.

"Lets head out in an hour, sound good?" He suggested, receiving an immediate response from Kiba to your left. 

"We should leave now! The sooner we head out, the sooner we'll be able to get the medicine to Akamaru!" Kiba argued. The pain in his face and the strain of his voice almost made you agree if you hadn't things you needed to prepare before you left in order to ensure the mission's success. 

"Kiba," You started, drawing both his eyes and Kakashi's on you. "I need some time to prepare for the journey, and you should do the same. Our destination lies on the border between our nation and the Tea nation, which on average takes three days to travel. Are you sure you don't want to-" 

"I'll be waiting by the gates then." Kiba's growl like words cut you off. He turned and hurried out of the building, and just as you were about to comment on his rather rude abruptness, you felt Kakashi leave your presence suddenly as well. 'His partner is in danger. Naturally he's anxious." You reasoned with yourself as you briskly made your way home, your [color] hair swishing behind you. 

Once home, it was vital that you found the right storage scroll for the herbs. After some searching, you found one small enough to be reasonably portable but capable enough for the important task at hand, and packed it away. You then made quick work of explaining to your mother that you were leaving on a mission for the Tea Country but to expect Lao, the family delivery hawk, to be arriving with a very important package for the Hokage in the next few days. 

As You approached the village gates you could see Kiba's lithe form pacing restlessly in front of them. "Is Kakashi-sensei not here yet?" You called, one hand cupping your mouth. Kiba looked up for a moment before shaking his head and resuming his pacing. 

"No." He almost growled once you were in earshot. "Akamaru's practically dying, but he couldn't care less. Tsk!" You could almost hear Kiba's teeth grind as you watched him kick a rock in the dirt, pacing still. 

"Akamaru isn't going to die." Although you tried to sound sympathetic and calm him, it didn't seem to have quite the intended effect. Or any effect really. In all honesty, you didn't know Kiba as well as some others your age might. You were a year older than him, and having passed the Chuunin exams the year before he entered for the first time, you didn't share that experience with him like most other young adults your age did. You went to the same academy as a child of course, but other than that, you've never really spent much time with the canine lover. All you could really say about him with certainty was that he loved his friend and partner Akamaru. You realized that this entire situation must be extremely painful for him, but didn't know what you could say at this point to ease his worries. 

It was another ten to fifteen minutes of you leaning against a post patiently and Kiba pacing around quite impatiently before Kakashi finally showed up. "Ready to head out, team?" He asked casually, as if the tension in the air wasn't even there at all. Instantly, Kiba took off, leading the group through the trees. You took off after him, though you were thoroughly surprised by just how fast he was going. It took most of your effort just to keep up without losing your footing. The pace he set made conversation next to impossible, but you didn't argue. You were more concerned with keeping your breathing steady than initiating small talk. 

\---

"Kiba, lets stop here for the night." Kakashi's words were barely audible over the pounding of your heart in your ears. Bracing yourself against your knees, you heaved in deep breaths. It was the first time you had stopped running since you started hours earlier and the sun was already halfway below the horizon. Kiba said something you didn't quite catch, though you were sure it wasn't in favor of stopping, and then Kakashi spoke up again. "Your haste is understandable, but look at your squad mate." You glanced up to see Kakashi gesturing to you, and your face flushed when you saw Kiba staring down at you with a rather aggravated expression. Straightening out and with a hand on you hip, you tried not to breathe as hard as you had been though your abdomen and chest ached and your lungs burned for the oxygen. "______ is the only one who can help Akamaru right now and she's exhausted. Why not try to help him by helping her?" You want to nod in agreement, Kakashi's plan of resting sounding like the best plan in the world, but you could only watch different emotions played behind Kiba's narrowed eyes. 

"Fine. I'm going to scout the area." He finally hissed before jumping away.

"Oh thank god." You exclaimed, falling to the ground, muscles rejoicing, and trying to catch your breath again. You heard Kakashi chuckle once and his feet shuffle around on the forest's leafy ground.

"Why don't you rest here a moment while I set up camp, hmm?" He suggested, to which you happily obliged. As the older, silver haired man set to work unrolling sleeping mats and building a fire in the middle of them, you listened and noticed faintly that his breath was, though not so much as yours, also a bit labored. 'He's tired too. I should be helping.' You thought, regretfully hoisting yourself back up. 

"I'm actually going to see if I can't find some fresh water around. I'll be back in a few." You say, dismissing yourself from the small camp to do just as you said you would. Lucky enough, it didn't take you long to find a small stream where you splashed some of the cooling liquid across your hot face and refilled all of the two water canteens you had on your person. Returning to the campsite, you found Kakashi had set up some sticks against the fire, each impaling a tasty looking fish. "Wow, you work fast." You smiled as you sat criss cross beside him and the fire. 

It wasn't long before Kiba's nose brought him back to the camp and the three of you ate fish in mutual silence. Sitting between them, the auras that each of them projected were vastly different; one uptight and restless, the other calm and tired. It created an odd and uncomfortable air for you, so you were happy to oblige when Kakashi announced that you should all get some rest before the sun rose again. Physically speaking, you were exhausted, so it wasn't long until you fell soundly asleep between your thin sleeping mat and thinner blanket... 

\---

Blinking against the darkness of the night, you rubbed your eyes as you sat up. Squinting around, you could see Kakashi's body raise and lower slowly beneath his own blanket a few feet from you, but where Kiba's sleeping body should have been, you found only an empty mat. Sighing, you flung the blanket off of you and pushed yourself up. It wasn't safe for Kiba to be out alone, not at this hour and not in his dramatically drastic state. You hadn't walked more than a few yards from the campsite when you heard a noise. It sounded like muffled crying somewhere fairly close by, and sure enough, following the sound led you straight to Kiba. He sat with his legs swung over a small cliff that overlooked a river. From behind him, you could tell that his arms hung loosely at his sides and that he was probably just letting his tears fall down his face and into the river below. You walked over quietly, not wanting to scare him, and spoke up only once you had approached him.

"Kiba..." You said softly, taking a seat beside him. He started at your voice, wiping at his face quickly. 

"______... I didn't know you were awake..." He sniffed once, putting on a hard face and looking out over the river. You could tell he was trying to act as if he hadn't just been crying, but the moonlight revealed his glistening eyes. Even still, he was trying hard to hold in tears.

"Akamaru is a strong ninja. He's not going to be taken out so easily." You tried to comfort him, but again your words seemed to have the opposite of their intended effect as Kiba shook his now scrunched face and looked down into his own lap, silent tears streaming down. The sight made your heart break for him, and you couldn't help reaching out and grabbing his hand. "Kiba, I'm serious. I know what I'm saying, and I'm not going to let Akamaru die." You insisted. Finally, he looked at you, his eyes searching and hopeful. 

"How do you know, ______? How do you know we won't be too late?" His voice was desperate for reassurance, and of that much you could give.

"Because I'm promising you we won't be, and I never go back on a promise. That's-" 

"You're ninja way, yeah, I remember." He finished your sentence, which surprised you a great deal. Kiba chuckled weakly at the sight of your slightly wide [color] eyes, and continued. "You used to say it all the time back at the academy. I remember, cause it used to piss me off." He laughed a bit, causing your eyes to widen yet again and your mouth to go agape.

"I used to piss you off?" You quietly exclaimed. "I thought we were almost buddies back then!" You really had thought that. You might not have been the closest of friends, but you certainly didn't think you pissed anyone off. Then again, you had been one of those kids who thought everyone liked her, so thinking back, you guessed you wouldn't be too surprised if more than just one kid found you annoying back then.

"You were always soo sure of yourself and your promises! It was annoying sometimes. But now..." Kiba trailed off closing his eyes for a moment before turning his face and looking into yours. "Now I need your promise that everything will be alright. I need you, ______... Akamaru and I both do..." As Kiba spoke, his face got slowly closer to yours, his voice getting softer and softer until it was little more than a whisper. You were sure that your cheeks were pink at the least as his warm breath brushed against them. Watching as his eyes drifted from yours to your lips, you held breath, his face getting extremely close to yours. 

"K-Kiba..." You whispered, but nothing else escaped your lips as they were suddenly softly pressed against his. Your heart rate picked up, your eyelids fluttered shut, and you leaned into the boy. He was vulnerable, and you were probably taking advantage of the situation, but his lips were too soft and fragile against yours for you to pull away. The hand that had once been under yours moved to cup your face. As his lips moved, yours moved with them. When you felt his other hand, cold from the brisk night air, press against your bare back from under your shirt, you gasped, unintentionally allowing Kiba's tongue access into your mouth. You hadn't known he would take that opportunity, nor did you know if you would have allowed him had you known, but now that his tongue played tantalizingly with yours, there was little you could do but give in to him. 

It wasn't until he pulled you closer, pressing your body gently against his, that you broke away from his lips and gasped for air. As you inhaled and tried to get your thoughts straight, Kiba was trailing extremely distracting kisses down your neck, even sucking and nipping occasionally, which made you gasp again. 

"K-Kiba... Wait a second..." You managed to breathe as he in turn breathed into the crevice of your neck. The sensation of his lips grazing over your skin was a little too much, making you feel a bit dizzy.

"What is it, ______?" He whispered, the warmth of his breath cascading across your neck and over your shoulder. That momentary warmth in the coolness of the night raised goosebumps over your skin, but you tried to keep your mind straight. 

"This isn't right... You- You're not thinking straight. You're distracting yourself." You finally got out the words you had been putting together in your head, and thinking that would be enough to bring Kiba back to his senses, relaxed as the boy stopped nuzzling into your neck momentarily. 

"Maybe," He said finally to your surprise. "But that doesn't change how you make me feel, ______. It doesn't change how badly I need you right now..." Kiba brought his lips back up to yours much to your dismay, but this time you refused to be hypnotized like the first time. You pulled away from him, your hand pushing lightly but firmly on his chest. 

"What you need right now, is a good night's rest." You say, looking into Kiba's disappointed eyes. "Maybe once we're back in Konoha and Akamaru is back in good health, maybe then you can take me out to dinner sometime, if you still feel this way. Now, come on." You stood up, and holding your hand out, hoisted Kiba to his feet as well. He smiled at you and didn't release your hand as you lead the way back to camp. You were relieved that you had managed to evade that situation without bruising the delicate thing known as a man's pride. 

"You're too good for me, you know?" You heard him say as he followed you into the small camp, which elicited a smile from your still slightly tingling lips. 

"Maybe." You said casually, facing him with a smile. "Lets get back to bed now. We have a long day ahead of us if we want to make it to the Tea Country in a record breaking two days." He returned your smile and nodded, but as you turned around to walk to your own bed, your finally free hand was snatched yet again and you were pulled back, finding your lips pressed up against Kiba's once more. This time though, you could feel Kiba's all to famous smirk on his face as he kissed you. 

"When I ask you to dinner once we're back in Konoha, you better say yes." He whispered, smirking down at you. You rolled your eyes and shoved him lightly away. 

"Get some rest already." You dismissed him with a smirk of your own before crawling under your blanket once more and falling asleep, a small smile sitting happily on your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a last note, this is an old one and I don't write my Reader Inserts quite like this anymore. Just mentioning that real quick... Okay bye~


End file.
